


With you, everything is better

by Alwaysevak2121



Series: Soft is the sleep, when shared with you [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cold, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, POV Isak Valtersen, Sleep, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: “Even!” No answer. Isak walks further and hears the shower. When he gets to their bathroom, Even has just turned off the shower and is drying himself quickly, shivering noticeable. He mumbles while rubbing his hair with a towel: “I'm so cold, tried to have a hot shower but I'm pretty sure it didn’t help like, at all.Isak looks at the trembling boy in front of him and sighs with compassion: “Fuck baby, not you too.”They have caught a cold and find comfort in each other.





	With you, everything is better

**Author's Note:**

> Even the not so good days get better when shared with your loved one.

Isak looks at the stairs leading to their flat and sighs heavily. His head hurts and the soreness of his throat has been increasing with every hour. At this moment getting home feels almost unattainable but he starts to climb the stairs slowly, he doesn't have much of a choice anyway. If only his backpack wasn’t that heavy. 

He knows Even should be home and that thought gives him some comfort already. He takes the last steps, digs up his keys and finally stumbles inside. 

“Even!” No answer. Isak walks further and hears the shower. When he gets to their bathroom, Even has just turned off the shower and is drying himself quickly, shivering noticeable. He mumbles while rubbing his hair with a towel: “I'm so cold, tried to have a hot shower but I'm pretty sure it didn’t help like, at all. 

Isak looks at the trembling boy in front of him and sighs with compassion: “Fuck baby, not you too.” 

That makes Even look at him right away. To really look, like to make sure Isak is alright and that frown appearing between his eyebrows is telling he's not too convinced. 

Even closes the distance between them and caresses his cheek while asking: “Baby, you look like you're gonna collapse in any second?”

It’s that soft voice and the tender caress he's been craving for all day causing him to finally give in to the tiredness. Here, home, with Even it’s safe to feel tired, even vulnerable and so he sighs: “Yeah, I don't feel that good either. “

Then he's there, in Even's embrace, and he lets his eyes shut while he takes in the feeling of home, the feeling of Even. Isak nuzzles his nose in the crook of Even's neck and that’s when he realises there are goosebumps on his skin and he feels too hot against him. 

Isak pulls back worried, takes in those trembling lips and says: “Fuck Even, you are like burning hot.” 

And yeah, Isak should have picked his words more precisely because fever or not, Even is being Even when he smirks and answers: “Hot, huh?” 

Isak can't help smiling at this adorable dork he happens to love and rolls his eyes but that’s a mistake. “Fuck, ouch!” he yelps and holds his head while saying: “Please baby, don't make me roll my eyes, I know it’s kinda hard to avoid but please try.”

Even massages his temples gently and Isak sighs for the sweet touch. Then he wraps the towel more firmly around Even and says: “Come on, you are freezing.” 

They are trying to be effective, in order to get to bed as fast as possible. It's Isak, searching the softest shirt and sweatpants for Even. It's Even, making them tea and then making Isak almost roll his eyes again when he feeds him a spoonful of honey saying: “It helps to soothe your sore throat.”

He has no choice but smile when Even gives him another spoonful continuing his voice so matter of fact and all: “Babe, have you heard it's antibacterial too.”

“Well okay then, you got me convinced”, Isak chuckles fondly taking the spoon away and grabbing Even's hand instead. He leads him to their bed and says while setting the duvet on him: “I'm gonna go find something to your fever and my headache.”

Isak rummages their cupboard, finds the package double-checking they are safe to take with Even's meds and fills two water bottles to take with him too. 

When he walks over to Even he hears him saying: “I'm sorry for the mess in the kitchen, I know I promised to do the dishes today.”

Isak shakes his head fondly and retorts: “Fuck the dishes babe.”

He earns a chuckle he’s been longing to hear since morning when Even huffs: “Yeah, fuck the dishes.”

Finally they are where they want to be, lying in bed close to each other. Even brushes Isak's forehead soothingly and just looks at him with soft eyes. He's still shivering and Isak pulls him near saying: “Come here baby.”

Even curls up close to him breathing onto his neck: “This is the absolute best thing today.”

Isak holds him a little tighter, strokes his back through the chills and whispers into his hair: “It is.” 

It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep after that, exhausted but comforted by each other’s presence and warmth. Isak stirs for Even waking up all sweaty when his fever has come down. Even moves carefully a bit farther from Isak in order to take his sweaty shirt off. Then Isak feels his fingertips brushing his temple while he whispers: “Shh baby, just keep sleeping.”

Isak hears Even drinking water and feels the mattress dipping when he lies down next to him. He stretches his hand, brushing Even's arm before sleep takes over again. In their sleep they are still orbiting around each other, when it's too hot to cuddle there are still their arms brushing or feet touching every now and then. Those little touches bringing comfort even when asleep. 

When the morning comes the headache has been replaced by a stuffy nose. Even crawls closer to him and asks with a hoarse voice: “How are you feeling babe?” 

Isak opens his eyes slowly stretching his arms and groans his answer: “Better, maybe. But I have a running nose now, ew.” 

Before he has time to ask about Even he hears him sneezing and turns to look at him. Even with puffy eyes, a red nose and messy hair, he looks so soft and beautiful. Isak can’t help smiling at him, the best thing about mornings is him, always him. He presses his hand on Even's forehead gently in order to check his fever hasn't returned and hums happily when his temperature seems normal.

Even smiles at him saying: “I’m better too, just a running nose.” 

Isak knows they should go to shower and the sheets need to get changed and he groans: “We are gross.” 

He turns his head and finds Even still looking at him with a fond smile when he answers: “We are.” 

Even gives him a full water bottle and Isak takes a large sip before giving it back to him. After drinking it too, Even gets back to lie on his side, wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. Isak kisses his chin before turning in his arms, pressing his back against his chest and lets out a content sigh. 

To get to start mornings like this, Even pressing tender kisses to his hair while holding him close, it's hard to complain about anything. Isak squeezes the arms holding him and can't help thinking how being with him makes even the worse days so much better. 

Yeah, the shower and the sheets can wait a little bit longer, this is now and it's good. More than good, Isak thinks before they drift off to sleep holding each other ever so close.

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3<3<3


End file.
